villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Miles Axlerod
'Miles Axlerod '''is the hidden main antagonist in "''Cars 2". He was thought to be a former oil baron who has sold off his fortune, converted himself into an electrical vehicle and has devoted his life to finding the renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future-ultimately discovering what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. Axlerod is also the car responsible for creating the World Grand Prix, a three-country race that attracts the world's top racecars-but it's really an excuse to show off Allinol, a so-called "alternative fuel" that Axelrod has created. During most of the movie, the wanted weapons designer Professor Z appears to be the main villain, plotting to sabotage the Grand Prix with the help of his army of Lemon Cars, while Axlerod is shown to be very supportive towards all participants in the Grand Prix (including Lightning McQueen). However, it is revealed near the end of the film by Mater that Axlerod is the real villain and the real mastermind behind the criminal scheme. It turns out that Axelrod actually hates alternative energy and still owns the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. Also, his supposed "wonder fuel" was actually gasoline engineered to ignite if hit with an electromagnetic-pulse from weapons designed as World Grand Prix cameras by Professor Z and his army of Lemon Cars, in an effort to give real alternative energy a bad name. Axlerod's false persona as an electric vehicle, his 'wonder fuel', and the World Grand Prix were all nothing but parts of a conspiracy plot to turn all vehicles in the world against alternative energy and have them rely on gasoline, bringing profits to the Lemon Cars and himself. As his plan is going well on Japan and Italy, as many racecars have crashed after being struck by the EMP beams due to using Allinol, his "wonder fuel" gets called into question by the public, and Axlerod decides to suspend the use of Allinol in the final race in England, though McQueen admits to the public that he will remain using it. It was then Axlerod orders Professor Z and the Lemon Cars to murder McQueen with the EMP weapons in order to finish the plan. Eventually, during the final race, the Allinol that McQueen's using was actually replaced with Fillmore's organic fuel mixture, thus preventing the radiation from killing McQueen. For a backup plan, Axlerod secretly arranged Professor Z and the Lemons to strap a bomb on Mater's air filter to kill McQueen. After stopping Professor Z and the Lemons to their tracks with the help of Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, the Radiator Springs resdients and the Royal Army, Mater finally discovers about the final clues to the plot and confronts Axlerod for it near the Buckingham Palace, pointing out the leaking oil incident back in the party in Japan and the bolts depicted in the incriminating photo of the unseen mastermind. Axlerod initially denies Mater's claims, calling him insane and delusional, but eventually was forced to deactivate his own bomb with a voice command to prevent killing himself, thus proving Mater's suspicions correct. To prove more of his point, Mater opens up Axlerod's trunk, revealing the same engine of the unseen mastermind from the incriminating photo that the British agents have got from their American counterpart earlier in the movie, proving to be a perfect match. It can be implied in the end of the movie, that with the story of the conspiracy plot now revealed to the public, an investigation is laid over the Grand Prix, and Axlerod gets arrested on the charges of conspiracy to crime, murder, arson, and embezzlement, being sent to prison for good along with Professor Z and the Lemon Cars. This is shown of when two British police cars advance on Axlerod for his arrest after Mater's claims were proven correct. Trivia *The desing of Miles Axlerod is based on an extremely modified version of a Range Rover L322. *Miles Axlerod`s lincence plate has "ALT NRG" on it, which is an abberivation of "alternative energy". *The texture of his tires repeats a leaf-shaped motif. *If one looks closely, he/she can see the words "REGEN R8" on his front wheels, which means "regenrate". *Miles Axlerod uses lots of parts made by a company called "British Wheeland", which is a parody of "British Leyland", the company that made both the Range Rover and the unstable V-8 engine that they used. The logo on Axlerod`s wheels is also a parody of the company, but it has a big bold printed W instead of a big bold printed L. Mater states truthfully that parts made by British Wheeland will not fit on any other cars, since they do not use standartized bolts. *His last name is often mispelled "Axelrod". Category:Sequel Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Aristocrats Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Male Villians Category:Cars villains